<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i just want you all to myself by mukelftv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452599">i just want you all to myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukelftv/pseuds/mukelftv'>mukelftv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5sos prompts [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Banter, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukelftv/pseuds/mukelftv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>calum is just trying to get what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Clifford/Calum Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5sos prompts [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i just want you all to myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael doesn’t know what in the world he’s going to do with Calum. He’s been acting out more than normal, which isn’t saying much. The man is a born tease. But he’s been walking around their home and brushing against him purposefully, leaning in too close, giving him knowing smirks when he does so. Michael wonders if Calum thinks this is some kind of game, especially given the fact that he knows that he hasn’t fed yet today. He hasn’t had time to go out and get the supply he so desperately needed. Even more so with this tease of a man making his way around their kitchen.</p>
<p>He loves the man, he does, more than anything else in the world. Which is saying a lot, seeing as though Michael has been alive for at least 200 years. He’s met a lot of people, seen a lot of things, watched humans be born and die and then some. Such is the life of a vampire. But Calum gave him a feeling no other human ever has, filled his heart with love and almost made him feel alive, a feeling long forgotten in the throes of the 19th century.</p>
<p>“Quit it or I’ll bite,” Michael warns, flashing his teeth at Calum when he brushes up against him for the tenth time, it seems. They’re bright against the contrast of his pink lips, the point of his incisors more evident than normal as he gives Calum a knowing look. Calum just cocks an eyebrow at him, a playful grin on his lips as he leans over the kitchen island a little bit. Michael almost groans at the look he gives him.</p>
<p>“Maybe that’s what I want for you to do,” he hums with a gentle shrug. Calum’s always teasing him like this, trying to get that little bit out of him. Calum’s been asking ever since Michael shared his proclivity to vampiric tendencies for him to just do it once, to give him the feeling. Michael hasn’t actively fed from a human body in at least 40 years, working at or having friends who work at health clinics with blood banks to get his fill. He knows just a bite won’t turn Calum, it’s a more extensive process than that, but the idea of it makes him nervous.</p>
<p>“We’ve been over this, Cal,” Michael warns, his tone a little darker. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Michael’s track record is surprisingly good, and he’s proud of it. He hasn’t actively hurt or killed anyone in almost 100 years, and he doesn’t want to start now. He loves Calum too much to want to hurt him, and the last thing he wants to do is end up having to turn him or the worse alternative.</p>
<p>“Michael, you know I trust you, right?” Calum says, a slight whine in his voice and a pout at his lips. Michael rolls his eyes a little bit. “Hey, come on, I’m being serious.” Michael sighs softly and looks at Calum, getting a little lost in the way his brown eyes shine in the light of the kitchen. “I wouldn’t joke around about that kind of thing with Luke or any of your other friends. I trust you. Only you. I have faith that you wouldn’t hurt me.”</p>
<p>“No matter what you say, it’s not going to change my mind,” Michael says firmly. “At least not right now, especially. We’ll get there, Cal, we will, you just have to have some patience.” Calum huffs a little bit.</p>
<p>“I feel like I’ve been waiting an eternity,” he grumbles under his breath. Michael laughs at him as he shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Calum, you don’t even have the closest idea what an eternity feels like,” he says, running a hand through his blond locks. “Maybe one day you’ll know what a real eternity feels like. Until then, can you be patient?” Calum just pouts at him again.</p>
<p>“I guess,” he sighs exaggeratedly. “But I’m going to keep asking you until I get what I want.” Michael just grins softly at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>“And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come find me on <a href="http://cakelftv.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>